Chrysler PT Cruiser
The Chrysler PT Cruiser is a retro-styled compact hatchback featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in Choro-Q HG and Choro-Q HG 4. Real life info The Chrysler PT Cruiser was introduced in 2000 as a 2001 model. Initially, the PT Cruiser was supposed to be a Plymouth model, but with the Plymouth brand discontinued in 2000, it would be badged as a Chrysler. The PT Cruiser's styling cues are taken from cars of the 1930s. Engine choices include a 2.0-liter ECC inline-4 (producing 141 hp and 138 lb/ft of torque) or a 2.4-liter EDZ inline-4 (producing 150 hp and 162 lb/ft of torque). The ECC engine was not available in North America. Transmissions include a Getrag 5-speed manual or an Ultradrive 41TE 4-speed automatic transmission (commonly known as the "Autostick" due to its ability to be shifted manually via the manual shifting position, marked by "+" and "-"). Trim lines include Base and Limited. The Base model is equipped with 15" steel wheels, AM/FM radio with cassette, cloth seats, manual windows, and manual door locks, while the Limited model adds AM/FM radio with CD/cassette, Infinity premium sound system, leather/suede seats with heated front seats, chrome wheels, power windows, power door locks, and keyless entry/alarm. In 2002, a 1.6-liter EJD inline-4 (producing 115 hp and 116 lb/ft of torque) and a 2.2-liter EDJ turbodiesel inline-4 (producing 121 hp and 221 lb/ft of torque) became available everywhere except North America. The Touring and Dream Cruiser trim lines were added to the lineup. Touring models include the Base model's equipment and adds an AM/FM radio with CD player, power windows, power door locks, and keyless entry. Dream Cruiser models came in Inca Gold Metallic and have body-colored trim, grille, and wheel caps, as well as Inca Gold Metallic interior trim. The Dream Cruiser also has traction control, 4-wheel disc brakes, heated front seats, AM/FM radio with CD/Cassette, and available only with the 41TE automatic transmission. In 2003, the GT model was added to the lineup, featuring a turbocharged high-output 2.4-liter EDV inline-4 (producing 215 hp and 245 lb/ft of torque) and alloy wheels. Dream Cruiser models would also receive the EDV engine and were available with the 41TE transmission only; it came in Tangerine Pearl with Dark Slate/Tangerine interior. The Dream Cruiser was similarly equipped to the 2002 model, but adds a moonroof, Sirius satellite radio, and performance suspension. 7,500 were produced for 2003. The 2003 model year PT Cruiser had improved frontal crash test results for the driver's side. In 2004, non-turbo automatic transmission PT Cruisers would use the Ultradrive 40TE 4-speed automatic instead of the 41TE unit, although automatic transmission turbo models would continue to use the 41TE. The turbocharged 2.4-liter EDT inline-4 (producing 180 hp and 210 lb/ft of torque) became available on the Touring and Limited trim lines. The Dream Cruiser returned, although only 1,300 were made for 2004; the 2004 model is similar to previous Dream Cruisers but with two-tone Midnight Blue/Bright Silver exterior paint, 17" chrome wheels, and dual exhaust. A limited edition Platinum Series model was available in 2004, powered by the EDT turbo engine and 41TE automatic transmission. Platinum Series PTs have an AM/FM radio with 6-disc CD changer and Sirius Satellite Radio, two-tone leather seats with power height adjust, leather-wrapped steering wheel with Satin Silver spokes, chrome door knobs, chrome shifter bezel, Satin Silver shifter knob, pedal accents, front door sill scuff plates with Chrysler logo, chrome exhaust tip, chrome wheels, and chrome molding. In 2005, the PT Cruiser convertible was introduced. Convertible models have two doors (instead of four), a faux rollbar between the front and rear seats (not meant to provide rollover protection in the event of a rollover), and non-removable rear seats (instead of the removable rear seats in the PT Cruiser hatchback). Convertible trim lines include Base, Touring, Limited (Australia only), and GT, with the Dream Cruiser convertible exclusively for 2005. The Dream Cruiser convertible is also the first Dream Cruiser to offer a manual transmission, although the 41TE is optional; it came in Lava Red with Maroon roof, and is equipped with sport suspension, traction control, interior accents, leather-wrapped steering wheel with silver spokes, air conditioning, HomeLink, AM/FM radio with 6-disc CD changer, Boston Acoustics sound system, keyless entry, rear view mirror with compass/temperature display, power driver's seat, fog lights, "smart" glass, and side airbags. 1,300 Dream Cruisers were produced for 2005. The Signature Series model was also added for 2005, including Walter P. Chrysler signature badges, navigation system, AM/FM radio with Sirius Satellite Radio, CD player and 6 speakers, Homelink garage door transmitter, power driver's seat, Dark Taupe/Light Pearl leather seats, leather-wrapped steering wheel, Chrome Package, and 16" chrome wheels. Also in 2005, an upgraded 16 valve version of the EDJ turbodiesel engine was introduced, raising horsepower up to 150 hp. In 2006, the PT Cruiser received a facelift, with a revised front bumper, scalloped front headlights, clear rear turn-signal lenses (instead of amber ones), a revised dashboard with analog clock, AM/FM radio with CD player and MP3 capability (replacing the AM/FM radio with cassette player), and 6 speakers (instead of 4). Options such as Sirius satellite radio, UConnect hands-free Bluetooth connectivity, and Boston Acoustics premium sound system became available. GT models now produce 230 hp from the EDV engine. The Signature Series model returned for 2006; it retains the 16" chrome wheels (now with all-season tires), Walter P. Chrysler signature badges, leather-wrapped steering wheel (now with Satin Silver spokes), and Sirius Satellite Radio, but now has sport cloth seats (with 6-way adjust instead of 2-way) with side airbags, touring suspension, cruise control, chrome exhaust tip, chrome automatic shifter bezel, chrome cupholder rings, but lacks the navigation system and Homelink from the 2005 model. A limited edition Street Cruiser Route 66 model was available for 2006, with Solar Yellow exterior paint, grille, brake calipers, and dashboard trim; traction control, sports suspension, 4-wheel disc brakes, rear spoiler, 17" 5-spoke chrome wheels, leather-wrapped steering wheel with Satin Silver spokes, and AM/FM radio with 6-disc CD changer. In 2007, Mopar cruise control became an option. Certain options, such as the Sirius satellite radio, ABS, and side airbags were now offered as individual options instead of bundled in option packages. The Street Cruiser Pacific Coast Highway Edition was available for 2007, with Ocean Blue exterior paint, 17" platinum-clad 15-spoke wheels, special badging, chrome grille, door handles, door moldings, and exhaust tip; the interior consists of Slate Gray/Ocean Blue cloth seats, 6-way power adjust seat, Ocean Blue gauges with Satin Silver surrounds, leather-wrapped steering wheel with Satin Silver spokes, AM/FM radio with CD/MP3 and Sirius Satellite Radio. It came with the EDZ engine and either the 40TE automatic or manual transmissions. In 2008, the base trim was renamed LX. Also, the Street Cruiser Sunset Boulevard Edition was added to the lineup, based off the LX. It came with Sunset Crystal exterior paint, 16" chrome 9-spoke wheels with all-season tires, special badges, body-color strip spoiler on the rear hatch, power sunroof, and chrome trim. The interior has Pastel Pebble Beige sport cloth seats with side airbags, Sunset Crystal interior trim, bright door sill scuff plates, bright cup holder rings, chrome shifter bezel (automatic transmission models only), AM/FM radio with CD/MP3, and advanced multi-stage front airbags. Optional equipment included air conditioning, 4-wheel disc brakes (with ABS), traction control, engine block heater, Sirius Satellite Radio, and the Sound Group I package (included Sirius Satellite Radio and Boston Acoustics sound system). It was available with the EDZ engine and either the 40TE automatic or manual transmissions. Only 500 were made. In 2009, the Dream Cruiser returned to the PT Cruiser lineup. It has a Black Crystal Pearl/Midnight White Pearl two-tone paint scheme, billet aluminum upper and lower grilles, special badging, 17" wheels, chrome exterior accents, fog lights, 4-wheel disc brakes, traction control, cruise control, air conditioning, power windows, power door locks, keyless entry, premium floor mats, leather-wrapped steering wheel with bright silver accents, chrome gauge surrounds, chrome air vents, AM/FM radio with CD and Sirius Satellite Radio, and black cloth seats with silver accents. Options include a Boston Acoustics sound system and sunroof. Engine choices include the EDZ and EDT engines. Only 1,750 were built. For 2010 (the final year of the PT Cruiser), the Classic trim was the only trim available, equipped with the EDZ engine and 40TE automatic transmission. Standard equipment includes ABS, AM/FM radio with CD/MP3, air conditioning, cruise control, rear spoiler, tire pressure monitor, keyless entry, 16" wheels, and front and rear side-curtain airbags. Options include leather seats, heated seats, power-adjustable driver's seat, power sunroof, and engine block heater. Also in 2010, the Couture Edition was the final special edition PT Cruiser model. It came in Brilliant Black/Bright Silver Metallic two-tone paint with a red pinstripe separating the two colors and equipped with 16" polished aluminum wheels. The interior featured black dash bezels, black shifter knob, leather seats in either Radar Red or Dark Slate Gray, heated front seats, 6-way power adjust driver's seat, fold-flat passenger seat, and embroidered floor mats. Only 500 Couture Edition models were built. Choro-Q HG The PT Cruiser is body number 070 in Choro-Q HG. Stats * Type: Cross-country Wagon * Weight: 20 * Obtained by: Available for purchase at Speed Star Body Shop for 500 G HGBodyDC 070.png HGBodyRC 070.png Choro-Q HG 4 The PT Cruiser is body Choro-Q126 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL and NTSC) "A modern American classic." CQHGIV126.jpg CQHGIVR126.jpg Notes * The PT Cruiser in HG 4 is similar in appearance to its Choro-Q HG counterpart. Changes include brighter front turn signals, as well as a wider, more detailed Chrysler logo on the hood for the HG 4 version. * The Racing Paint/Special Paint scheme in HG 4 is similar to the one in HG. Appearances * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Vehicles Category:American Vehicles